Unexpected
by a certain slant of light
Summary: Random oneshot, kind of half sequel [only not at all, really] to Respect. [JayOC] The OC doesn't suck, for the record.


**Author's Note:** Anyone who really knows me will know how much I hate, despise, and absolutely _loathe_ original characters in fanfiction. Seriously, they are the bane of all that is good and right with the world. But still, this is my friend's character and I really like her, and she requested me to write this short one-shot, and because I like the character I decided to write it. It's not my best, I have no real attachment to it and there is absolutely no character exposition at all, just so you know. I wrote this for her, and I'm submitting it in case anyone actually gives a rat's badunkadunk, but I don't really care if you don't like it.

Also, it'd help to read my story "Respect" first, because then it'll make more sense. Otherwise, you might be like "What… Theresa and Neil went to buy bread?" _Edit: Small changes and corrections made to improve flow and quality of writing._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Class of the Titans, but Kelsey Anne does own Shennille, so back off right now.

* * *

"Unexpected"

Jay sat sullenly in the main lounge, dimly lit by the moonlight. He stared dully into an empty corner of the room, eyes unfocused. Just that afternoon, Theresa had told him about her and Neil. He couldn't believe it, it was like he had been standing in a desert and a tsunami had just struck him out of nowhere. His heart clenched and even now, hours later, it still had not untensed. The betrayal he felt from both his friends and the utter heartbreak made sleeping virtually impossible. So there he sat, legs out on the couch, with no intention of moving until long after the sun rose. 

Stretching her arms, Shennille absentmindedly wandered through the main room and into the kitchen, not noticing out of the corner of her eye the lightly illuminated shadow of her lovelorn team leader. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, blinked and retraced her steps, giving Jay a quirky look.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He shrugged, his eyes did not move from the spot they were glued to. Shennille decided to put off her peckish desire for a little while and walked to his side, leaning down.

"What's wrong?" Jay shrugged again and Shennille narrowed her eyes. "Come on, this isn't about Neil and Theresa is it?"

Jay broke his gaze from the wall to look down, ashamed. Shennille sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, Jay. How stereotypical was that anyway?" Jay looked up, brows raised. He had expected an "it's okay, I'm sure it's just a fling," or maybe an "it's gonna be alright," but certainly not what she had just said.

"What?" was all he could manage.

"Seriously, you were totally pulling a Scott Summers/Jean Grey deal. You with your Gap polo shirt and her with her Old Navy tank top, who couldn't see that one coming?" Shennille explained, while Jay was at a loss for words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah, she's really nice, but I really don't see you with her. Sure, it'd be fun at first, but eventually you'd get pretty bored of each other. You need someone who keeps you guessing, someone who'll sneak up behind you and take control once in awhile."

"You're crazy." Jay hmphed and returned to looking at the wall. Shennille narrowed her gaze and placed her hand on Jay's cheek, turning his head to look at her as his eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Don't ignore me, Jay, I don't like being ignored. Seriously, why are you being all emo over this?"

"Because I love her," Jay blurted. It was all Shennille could do to keep from laughing.

"Wow, how very _O.C._ of you. For the level-headed leader, could you _be _any more melodramatic?" Jay gave her a quizzical look. "You say you love her, but it doesn't sound convincing at all. Face it, Jay, you liked her. You know why? Because she was safe. You settled into a comfort zone because you knew she couldn't hurt you. Because you're the leader and she's the fighter and you're meant to be, it's written in the freakin' stars. But then, oh no, she steps out of her comfort zone and finds out she's ga-ga over Neil and here _you _are, sulking in your own self-pity because something you were sure of wasn't so sure. You're not sad because of Theresa, you're sad because of the prospect of Theresa. Because you made a mistake in judgment."

There was a long pause, before Jay looked down again, blushing and mumbling something that Shennille supposed was defensive.

"You know I'm right."

He sighed and another long pause ensued before he finally said, voice barely above a whisper, "If not her, then who?"

This time, it was Shennille who sighed. "I don't know, Jay, but you've got to step out of your comfort zone. It'll be someone unexpected, who brings out the unexpected in you. Someone who cares, who makes you laugh, who teases you and tells you to stop blaming yourself whenever anything goes wrong, because you really do do that way too much. And someone who will make fun of you when you go all after-school special."

Jay laughed, and Shennille was happy to see him smile finally. "I do not go all after-school special."

"Um, does 'I'll tell you what I won't do: give up on Odie without a fight!' ring any bells, Jay?" Shennille prodded.

"Hey, I was just trying to be-"

"Corny?" she cut him off.

"Actually, I was going to say inspirational, but that works too."

"Gag me." Shennille laughed lightly, and Jay continued to smile. "See?"

"See what?"

"You don't need Theresa to be happy, you're having a good time right now and she's nowhere to be found. You're gonna be fine," she said encouragingly.

"You think so? You don't think I'll go all 'emo' again and start writing lovesick songs about her?" Jay joked.

"You know, it's a rarity, but I do love it when you're sarcastic, Jay. Now, c'mon, it's late and you should get some sleep." Shennille patted the couch and stood, then stretched and offered him her hand. He took it and hauled himself up, stretching as well.

"So, you really think I need someone unexpected, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, absotively posolutely. No more Jean Grey, Starfire types for you, leaderboy." Shennille and Jay continued to laugh and make jokes as they walked back to the dorms.

* * *

Shennille stopped at her dorm door, after poking Jay in the chest in honor of a joke he just made. "Well, this is my stop. See you in the morning, Jay." She turned to unlock the door. 

"Okay, just one more thing," she heard Jay say behind her.

"Yeah?" she asked distantly, opening the door a crack. She gasped a bit as she felt hands wrap around her waist and turn her around, and was even more shocked as she felt soft lips press against hers. It was all so fast, but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, placing her hands on the back of his neck. Shennille could feel him smiling as he pulled away, her eyes drifting open and giving him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I think unexpected works for me." Jay smiled, and Shennille grinned like an idiot as her cheeks reddened. "See you in the morning, Shenn."

Jay leaned in to place a quick peck on her lips again before heading off down the hall, giving her a small wave. Shennille, still dumbfounded by the sheer… well, unexpectedness of it all, entered her dorm, shut her door, and threw herself onto her bed feeling like a kid on Christmas Eve, unable to wait for morning.


End file.
